I Must Be Crazy
by Insanely
Summary: It’s the beginning of summer vacation for sixteen-year-old Rayne, and her family has left for a month. With her newly acquired game of Devil May Cry and with her plans to be a teenaged bum for the summer, what could ruin her freedom?


**I do _NOT _own Devil May Cry, nor its original characters.**

"Yes! Finally! Devil May Cry 4 is now mine!" I cheered gleefully as I completed one of my well-known victory dances around my room while waving my newly acquired videogame in the air. I was so excited, it was the beginning of summer vacation, and my grandmother had surprised me with the one thing that I had been wanting for months, now my summer would be complete, playing my videogame, eating junk food, and just plain being a teenaged bum for the entire two months. And the only thing better than this was that fact that my parents and little sister would be out of town visiting my aunt for a whole month, a month! I was going to be left alone for a month, and I wouldn't have it any other way.

It was about 8am when my mom walked into my room, shaking me awake while calling my name. "Rayne… Rayne… Rayne!" came the oh so irritating nagging voice, and god forbid that was the last thing I wanted to hear, when I'm on summer vacation, and at 8 in the damn morning, what sane teenager would want to be woken up so early? I know I wouldn't, and yet here I was, groaning and swatting her hand away before grunting in response to let her know that I was listening, partially anyway.

"We're leaving now, there are phone numbers on the fridge, and there's money one the counter, and if you need anything call your grandmother." She stated, giving her instructions on what not to do while I was alone, it was normal routine whenever I was left alone, the same safety lecture was given every single time, and by now I had it memorized.

She continued her lecture as I dozed off into a half-conscious state, grunting in response whenever a question was asked, waiting for her to just leave so I could get back to sleep, and after about five minuets, or more, I don't know, I wasn't keeping track of the time, she left my room with the click of the door behind her. I listened carefully, waiting to hear the front door shut and to hear the car drive off, the house wasn't that big, and since the care was loud I could tell when it pulled out of the driveway. Moments later, I was free for a month.

It was around 1pm when I woke up, giving off a soft whine as I jerked my blanket over my head, cursing the sun to the deepest pits of hell. '_How long have I been asleep?_' I wondered to myself, peeking ever so slightly over my blanket and out the window in order to judge what time it was. "Noon.." came my muffled sigh as I threw off my comforter and swung my legs over the edge of my bed.

"Cold.." I stifled a yawn while a raised my arms above my head, my back arching as I did my stretches to get the kinks out of my back and to prepare myself for the first day of hardcore gaming.

Wait... gaming? My new game!

Without a second's notice I was up and out of bed, the comb zipping through my hair as my eyes watered each time the bristles came across a tangle that made up my rats nest that I called hair. I went through the normal morning routines, get up, stretch, comb through my hair, use the bathroom, get something to eat, and now my newest addition to the morning to-do list, take the food to my room and pop in Devil May Cry.

And I followed my slightly altered to-do list down to the last action with perfect precision, except for when I tripped over a shoe that my little sister left out in the middle of the living room floor, but other than that all went smoothly, and now I was sitting in front of my television with my snacks and drinks placed in a pile next to my gaming chair.

"Right!" I chirped to myself as I reached over towards my game console and retrieving the newest addition to my games, and just as expected, it was in the same place where I had put it the day before. I could have sworn that a light was shinning down upon me from the heavens as a chorus of angels began to sing as I unraveled the plastic that encased the game in order to keep it in perfect condition.

Now was the moment of truth, now was the moment of reckoning, and now was the moment.. To kick some demon butt!

I didn't miss a heartbeat as I hastily placed the disc into the game console, clutching the controller as if my life depended on it, my eyes glued to the television screen as I eagerly waited for the game to appear and start.

It must have been at least five minuets, and the game still had yet to appear. What the hell? Is the TV on? Yeah. Is the console plugged in? Yeah. Is the console connected to the screen properly? Yeah. Then why wouldn't the damn game plat!

I nearly broke down in tears when I realized that the disc I had must be a dud, and now my summer was shot, my plans to kick some demon ass was shot, my lazing around doing nothing but playing my video game, shot to hell.

"Oh cruel fate! Why have you forsaken me!" I cried out at nothing in particular, my head inclined towards the ceiling as I wailed my string of curses and questions, my controller long forgotten once it crashed against the wall.

This was just bloody great, just my luck to have something like this happen. Oh well, I would take it back and get a new one whenever I could get a hold of my grandmother to get the receipt. Until then, I would just mess around on the computer and flip through the TV channels to keep myself occupied.

About 6 hours had passed since I found out that my beloved game didn't work, and it was around 7pm when I heard something strange, something very, very, strange. My TV was on.

I had left it off, didn't I?

Yes, I turned it off before I went out of my room, but how could it be on now?

I questioned myself and mulled over the limited possibilities before I decided to get up from the couch and investigate the unexplainable phenomenon that was happening in my room.

"Maybe the game actually decided to work and some kind of force turned the television on?" I mused to myself, laughing at the thought. Like that would happen. I was absolutely, one hundred percent positive that the game didn't work.

I came to a halt just outside my door and just stood there listening. It sounded like a videogame was being played. I could hear the gunshots and screeching, but I didn't own any videogames that had that in it, and I knew what every single one of my games contained.

With my brows furrowed I slowly opened the door as a chill ran down my spine, the hairs on the back of my neck now standing on end. I was ready for anything, I was ready to haul ass out of the house screaming bloody murder from whatever, if anything, was on the other side of my bedroom door.

Cautiously, ever so cautiously I poked my head into my room, quickly giving my domain a quick scan before entering fully before my gaze was drawn to my TV, and there on the screen, was the Devil May Cry video game in all its glory.

"Ah, irony, so we meet again." Was the only thing I said before the screen started to flicker, then going completely black.

I could only stand there dumbfounded, staring blankly at my television as it seemingly turned back on, but instead of the game there was nothing but static. Wait a minuet, my game console wasn't even on! So how was the game able to appear on the screen? I ran this through my mind, processing every logical thing that I knew, and that's when it happened, that's when I screamed bloody murder.

I could have sworn that my screams could have possibly been heard throughout the neighborhood, but that would only be if I could actually scream. Here I was dangling a few inches off the ground with my throat in the grasp of… a thing? A demon? What the hell was this thing? I didn't know, but it smelled horrible, so horrible that it could give skunk a run for his money.

My lips parted as I gasped audibly for air only to be met with the hollow feeling of death. This thing was going to kill me! I was going to die…

'_**Hold it! We're not going to die, so you can shove that petty little thought right on out of our head, got that?**_'

'_What on Earth… I thought I got ride of you three years ago!_'

'_**Sorry, but you know that you can't live without your annoying little voice, no?**_'

I mentally rolled my eyes at the irony of it all.

First, my videogame doesn't work. Second, it works then a demon pops out of nowhere. Third, I'm being choked to death by said demon. And now fourth, my annoying little voice has just returned from the nut hut graveyard.

Life was just _peachy_.

My chance to retort to my inner voice was interrupt when I heard a crack, an all too audible crack, a crack sounding as if it had belong to something important to me, and trust me, I would know. Even though my eyesight was slightly out of focus, I let my gaze travel downwards, and that's when I saw it. The demon had just stepped on, and broken my beloved stack of anime DVDs.

**Oh**. **Hell**. **No**.

I snarled as my sight traveled upwards until I was looking the demon in the eye, my teeth gritted as my lips tugged back into a sneer. "Mother fucker, you're dead!" and with that said my hands flew up to the unholy limb that held me, gripping the demon's hand as hard as I could while prying it away. This bastard was going down. Nobody broke something of mine and got away with it, and they sure as hell didn't live if it was my anime.

'_**Hell yeah! Lets kick his ass!**_' my inner voice cheered, thrusting her fist in the air as she wailed out a battle cry, her eyes flaming with the temper that I was so well known for.

A growl erupted from my throat as my right hand curled into a fist, slamming itself into the demon's face, earning a pained screech from the phenomenal creature, who in turn, dropped its grip completely, giving me the chance to run like hell on wheels.

Without a second thought I tore my bedroom door open before dashing out into the hallway with my intentions set fully on getting into the kitchen for some sort of weapon, but luck wasn't on my side, for the exact moment I entered the hallway, I ran face first into something hard.

I stiffened immediately, my gaze slowly, oh so painfully slowly, trailing from the floor, and up to see what I had ran into.

And that's when I saw _him_…

Dante, the worlds sexiest video game character, was standing before my very eyes.

* * *

**Alright, chapter one has been edited, and now chapter two shall be out shortly. Sorry everyone for the wait! I've been very busy with school work lately, but I shall get this story rolling!**


End file.
